The Moon Ninja
by Priss Asagiri
Summary: Darien and the girls think Serena has died but she really hasn't and they don't know she's the Moon Ninja.


  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Late As Usual  
  
A normal Friday afternoon Serena is late for Study Buddies at Raye's house "again". She walks in the door and notices that Raye is the only one there. "Hey Serena," says Raye annoyed. "Why are you the only one here? Where are the others? Am I early?" asks Serena excited to be the first one to show up. "NO!!!!!!!!!! IT'S 8:30 PM!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO TOTALY LATE YOU MEATBALL HEAD!!!!!!!" Raye says in anger. "8:30? Gee...I guess I didn't notice how dark it was getting...Hehe," Serena says trying to make it seem like good excuse. "Yeah right. Real nice excuse Serena," says Raye annoyed.   
Serena is walking down the sidewalk home. 'Oh...I'll never be able to get to Raye's on time' Serena thinks to herself. 'If only I could be like Tuxedo Mask, arrive right on time. Heck maby Miss H. will be right after all maybe I will really be a late bride for my wedding when I get married. Oh...what am I going to do?' Serena's commuticator goes off. She answers it. Sailor Mercury appears on the screen with scratches on her face. Serena gasps. "Amy! What happened to you?! What's going on?! What's happening?! Where are you?! Just tell me and I'll be there!" Serena says worried. "Serena...we're at your school...hurry...we can give no more..." Says Mercury weakly. "I'm on it!" Serena says seriously and takes her locket. "Super Moon Crisis Power!!!" Serena shouts out as she transforms into Sailor Moon. She runs down the sidewalk to her school. As she arrives she sees that all the Sailor Scouts are down including Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon gasps. "Oh no! What happened?!" Sailor Moon says to the sight of her injured scouts and the destruction of her school. "It's too late now...the monster got...away," Sailor Mars says weakly. Sailor Moon gasps and runs over to Mars. "Oh no! Mars! What happened here?!" Serena says as she kneels down to Mars and holds her up. "Sailor Moon it's old enemies. They want the Rainbow Crystal Carriers again," says Tuxedo Mask coming up behind Sailor Moon. "The Rainbow Crystal Carriers?!" Sailor Moon exclaims. "They've already got one of the Carriers on their side," Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon. "Who?" asks Sailor Moon. "Mercury's friend, Greg," Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon. "Greg?! Oh no! But how could he be evil?! He's a psychic. How could he be turned evil?!" Sailor Moon exclaims. "They used the same thing they used on me to turn me against you and the scouts," Tuxedo Mask explains.  
  
Chapter 2: Got the Friend Back  
  
An evil familiar female voice speaks, "Did you drain the Sailor Scouts of their energy? That includes the little brat leader of them." Greg speaks to his ruler and old enemy of the Sailor Scouts, Queen Beryl, "Yes I drained the four scouts that help Sailor Moon and I also drain Tuxedo Mask, but I didn't drain Sailor Moon of her energy." "Grrrrr.......You didn't get the leader of those pathetic scouts!!!" Queen Beryl says with anger. "Go back and find Sailor Moon and drain her of her energy!!!" "Yes your majesty," Greg says with loyalty to his queen. He goes out to search for Sailor Moon.  
Serena is walking down the sidewalk to home with a bad graded test in her hands. "Oh no! What are Mom and Dad gonna say?" Serena says worried about getting in trouble by her parents as she stops walking "Or worse...What's Raye gonna say?" Serena says looking to the ground not knowing that Raye is coming down the sidewalk towards her. "She always seems to find me in a crisis like a Serena sinking missal," she says as a Raye walks right into her hitting her head on Serena's. Serena freaks out "Aaahhhhhhh......." 'Oh just great! I just have to run into Raye like this. Now she's gonna blow her top!' Serena thinks. "You should have been watching where you were going Serena!" Raye says as she is putting cold water on her head. "As if Raye! You're the one who walk right into me ya know?!! My turn!" Serena says as she pushes Raye out of the way to put water on her head.  
Later that day there was another attack on the city. Greg was the attacker once more. All the scouts were there except Sailor Moon, the one he was looking for. "Where is she?!!" He ordered to know. "Right here!" a voice shouts from behind. It's Sailor Moon. 'I hope this will work again' Sailor Moon thinks to herself. "Moon!!! Cosmic!!! Healing!!! Power!!!" She shouts. She heals Greg, but his mind was washed so good it took all of her power to heal him. "What?!!! Noooo!!!!!!!" Greg shouts. 'He is healed' Sailor Moon thinks to herself. She faints, but luckily Tuxedo Mask catches her. "Serena!" Tuxedo Mask gasps. "Wake up Sailor Moon!!!" Sailor Mars shouts with tears in her eyes. No answer from her. "You did it! You brought him back to the good side!" Sailor Mercury says lightly also with tears forming in her eyes. All the Sailor Scouts are crying. Sailor Moon starts to fade away. "NO!" Sailor Venus shouts. "NO! Sailor Moon don't go!!!" Sailor Jupiter shouts. Sailor Moon slowly disappears. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Tuxedo Mask yells. Greg wakes up then disappears also.  
  
Chapter 3: A normal life   
  
An early Monday morning shouts from the upstairs room of Serena's house, "OH NO!!! I'm going to be late...AGAIN!!!" Serena shouts as she quickly gets her clothes on. "Why did anyone wake me up?!!" she shouts at her parents. Serena's mother says, "I woke you up 45 minutes ago and you said you were getting up and getting ready to go to school Serena." "And you believed me?!" Sammy is waiting outside beside the door ready to scare the meatballs off of Serena. Serena walks outside. Sammy puts his head inside his shirt to make it look like he has no head. He jumps in front of Serena and goes, "Booga!!!!! Booga!!!!! Booga!!!!!" Serena's meatballs nearly fall off. "Why you little!!!! I ought to yank your blasted head off!!! But I can't right now because I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!" Serena shouts in anger. She blasts off running leaving foot prints in the pavement and dust behind her. "Weirdo" Sammy says bringing his head up. As Serena is running she forgets about the crack in the sidewalk and the toe of her shoe gets caught in it as she trips and falls. She is expecting her face to go flat in seconds, but luckily she is caught by strong hands catch her. "Hey Serena," Says a voice. It's Darien. Serena suddenly backs away from Darien. She has an angry face. "Look I'd like to argue with you this morning, but I can't. Oh no! I'M GOING TO BE LATE THAN EVER!!!!!!" Serena says to Darien. Serena takes of in dust leaving Darien confused. "Argue? What did she mean? I wasn't going to argue. I was just going to tell her how glad I am to see her alive," He says confused.   
  
Chapter 4: Moon Ninja Appears  
  
Later that day as Serena is walking home and goes by the park. She hears a big boom and starts to feel funny. She drops her briefcase and falls to her knees. "Ohh...What's wrong with me?" She says holding her head and starts to glow. She turns into a ninja with a moon on her chest and her pigtails are braided then crossed. The ninja jumps on a tree and sees that the scouts are in a battle with Malachite and sees that Tuxedo Mask is about to get attacked. All the sudden out of no where a metal moon-shaped blade cuts Malachite's hand and he stops getting ready to attack. "Arg!!! What was that?!!!" Malachite says angrily. The scouts look up at the tree to see a ninja in white. "Who's that?" They all say at one time. The ninja's voice is low and sounds somewhat like a mans voice. "I am the Moon Ninja! And I will protect these Sailor Scouts in their battles!" She says. She looks somewhat like a man. The Sailor Scouts get big heart eyes and they all think, "WOW! WHAT A HUNK!" The Moon Ninja jumps from the tree with nun-chucks and gets behind Malachite and pulls him into a lock with the nun-chucks choking him so he does not get loose. "Now! Use your powers to destroy him!" The Moon Ninja says holding Malachite while he's elbowing her in the ribs. "Right!" Sailor Mars and Jupiter say ready to attack. "Mars...Fire Balls..." Sailor Mars says about to do an attack. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon!!!" Jupiter says about to combined powers with Mars. "Charge!!!" Sailor Mars shouts. "Crash!!!" Sailor Jupiter says combining the Thunder Dragon with the FireBalls. Attacks hurtle towards the Moon Ninja and Malachite. "Look out Ninja!" Jupiter shouts. The Moon Ninja jumps out of the way in time. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!!" Malachite shouts as he is burned with fire and electrocuted with electricity, but is not destroyed. "You win the battle, but the war isn't over!" Malachite says going back to the dark kingdom, "I will be back!" "We'll be waiting," The Moon Ninja says smiling under the mask. "What did you say your name was again?" Tuxedo Mask asks with curiosity. "I am called the Moon Ninja of the Moon Kingdom," says with her back strait. "Oh no!! Not the Moon Ninja!" Luna says with surprise. "What is it?" Jupiter asks as if something is wrong. "The Moon Ninja was one of the best protectors of the Moon Kingdom until he was blamed for Princess Serenity's disappearance. He was blamed for it, but still fought for the Moon Kingdom," Artemis says with fright of the Moon Ninja. "So I guess you're going to be our enemy too?" Sailor Venus asks hoping not. "No, but if you choose to fight me I will fight back even if I don't want to," The Moon Ninja says with a deep voice. "Well what if we choose to fight you now?!" Jupiter says charging at the Moon Ninja. "I told you I didn't want to, but if you insist. Yahhh!!!" The Moon Ninja says grabbing Sailor Jupiter by the arm and throwing her through a tree. All the Sailor Scouts gasp. "How could you do that to a girl?!" Sailor Mercury says not wanting to get into a fight herself. "Gender doesn't mean anything in a fight," The Moon Ninja says with advice. Sailor Jupiter sits up and coughs, "I'll get you next time." The Moon Ninja turns around and offers a hand to help Sailor Jupiter up, "You should gets some good rest tonight. Here I'll help you up." Jupiter gets up on her own, "I don't need your advice or help!" Sailor Jupiter walks over to the Sailor Scouts. "Well see you next battle," The Moon Ninja says jumping in the air and disappearing.   
Chapter 5: The Conversation  
  
There was a meeting at Raye's temple the day after the battle about the Moon Ninja. "This Moon Ninja person is suspicious and weird," Amy said. "Well, I think he's hunky!" Rini says out loud. "I think he's dreamy!" Raye and Mina said at the same time. "I think he's a major jerk!!!" Shouts Lita, "Next time we meet I'll destroy him with my thunder and lightening attacks!!!" "No Lita!!! You can't do that!!!," Rini, Raye, and Mina say at the same time (Writer of this fanfic: Seriously you can't Lita! You would be destroying your own leader!) and start arguing. Amy sighs and gets a sweatdrop.   
  
  
Chapter 6: The Next Battle  
  
"Oh Chad!!!!" Raye's grampa shouts. Chad wakes up. "Huh?" Chad asks stupidly. "No chores today!" Grampa shouts at the top of his lungs as usual, "Were going to the city today! You've got to learn not to be shy around girls!" "Ummmm....I thought that coming here was to get rid of my stage fright. Not to get rid of being shy around girls," Chad says. "Fine! I'll kick you out!" Grampa shouts pretending to be very mad. "NO!! I'll come! I'll come!"  
When they get into the city Grampa is saying, "I don't think we should have came to the city. I'm getting a bad feeling around this place." "I believe your right old one," An evil woman's voice says. Chad and Grampa turn around to see... Zoicite . "Hey! Don't I know you?!" Gramp shouts. "I believe you do. Hahahaaa!!!" Laughs Zoicite with her evil tone. Zoicite thrashes out a black crystal. She captures Grampa. "I don't think so!" Shouts Chad as he charges his way towards Zoicite. Chad knocks the crystal out of Zoicites hand and catches it. Zoicite is about to attack Chad. Luckily Sailor Mars has sensed something bad and is coming around the corner just as Chad gets hit by Zoicites attack. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Chad shouts in pain as he is thrown through a cement wall. "NOOO!!!!" Shouts Sailor Mars with tears in her eyes. "Zoi!" Yells Zoicite and she puts up her hand and starts taking Sailor Mars' energy. "THWACK!" Nun-chucks batter Zoictes hand and she stops taking energy. "Ahh!! Who's there?!" Zoicte angrily shouts holding her hand. There is a shadow on top of one of the street light. "Tuxedo Mask, we meet again," Zoicite says when she doesn't know she's wrong about who it is. "I'm not Tuxedo Mask," The shadow says in a low voice while walking out of the shadows. "It's the Moon Ninja!" Sailor Mars says looking amazed. "Who are you?!" Zoicite shouts at the Moon Ninja. "Who are you?" The lowly voiced Moon Ninja asks. "I'm Zoicite! One of the top ranked Generals of the Negaverse! Now lets talk about who you are!" Shouts Zoicite. "I'm the Moon Ninja" "Well I'll just call you Tuxedo Mask wannabe," Zoicite says as she has her eyes closed and doesn't know she's about to be attacked. "Mars...FLAME SNIPER!!!" Sailor Mars attacks Zoicite. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Zoicite shouts while being burned by fire. Zoicite gets out of the fire. "I'll be back next time!" Zoicites says as she disappears. Sailor Mars detransforms. Raye runs over to Chad. He still has the black crystal. "Oh Chad are you alright?!" Raye says worried. "Yeah I'll be ok," Chad says. He stands up and throws the crystal to the ground making it break releasing Grampa. "Are you three going to be ok?" asks the Moon Ninja. "Yeah. We'll be ok," Raye says. 'Oh great! Now the Moon Ninja knows who I am! At least Chad doesn't' "Ok. See ya around," The Moon Ninja says jotting off.  
  
  



End file.
